


The Next Time I Offer You My Hand, You’ll Take It

by Ematthews13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Between TLJ and TROS, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ematthews13/pseuds/Ematthews13
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, Rey had a vision of the Sith Throne and who was on it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	The Next Time I Offer You My Hand, You’ll Take It

She dreams of him every night. 

Since the last time she saw him on Crait, the Force hasn’t connected them again. Maybe it’s just as tired of their stubborn disagreement as she is. Yet still, she dreams of him. 

Sometimes she relives their fight in the snow. Other times, she’s stranded in the Takodana forest, staring down that emotionless mask. On the worst nights, she’s standing in a room full of embers, reaching out for the hand extended to her before she wakes up, cheeks damp with tears. 

For a while, she almost believes she’s cursed to continue these listless nights full of memories. But then, one night, she opens her eyes to a throne room that isn’t on fire. 

There are no bodies littering the floor. The curtains surrounding the room are in tact. When she looks at the throne, it isn’t Snoke’s lifeless form that she sees. 

The person on the throne is much more terrible and much more wonderful. 

Her long waves descend from the fine silver crown on top of her head. Her silk black robes have been undone, slipping loosely to reveal the bare skin of her shoulders. The recycled air kisses her small breasts, her pink nipples hardened not only by the coldness of the room. 

The woman on the throne sighs like a melody, clutching the thick black curls nestling between her thighs. The sloppy, wet sounds filling the air are enough to make Rey blush, even before considering the visual of  _this_ man devouring her,  practically worshiping at the feet sliding lazily along his back. 

The girl from Jakku never had the privilege of viewing sex as anything more than the most desperate means of survival. There was nothing desirable about the frantic couplings she witnessed in the alleys of Niima outpost, even if her slender human form would have brought in dozens of portions. She had so little to call her own then that she’d sooner have laid down and died than given up her body. 

The idea that she could ever be in a position to receive pleasure, even more so from someone she cares for deeply, is dizzying. 

The way the man from her dreams nuzzles ever closer to her cunt in dogged pursuit of her orgasm, as if he can’t get enough of her, makes her breath catch in her throat. 

The woman who’s stolen her face  _mewls_ with fevered delight as her lover spreads her legs wider, quickly tweaking a nipple before rubbing the tender bud at the top of her sex. The woman’s eyes flutter to her cheeks, and her breath comes out in quick pants before her teeth clinch her bottom lip roughly. 

The Empress on the throne is herself, and yet Rey has never been more jealous. 

Having lost all ability to react rationally, she begins her steady march to give the Supreme Leader a piece of her mind, intending to rip him away from her dark form. She’ll drag him by his hair if she has to.  _He belongs to me_ , something inside her screams. Rey has just enough time to brush his collar with her fingertips before she jars awake. 

Rey lies entangled in her sheets, stunned and shaken until she hears a shared set of panting behind her. She turns over quickly, and suddenly she’s face to face with her Force bondmate, the man she hasn’t truly seen in months. 

From the wild look in his eyes, she’s sure he’s just seen the same dream. 

“Is that what you wanted?” She manages with a swallow, “When you asked me to join you, is that what you would have given me?” 

He takes a moment to catch his breath before answering, his voice deep as gravel with sleep and unwavering truth. “I would have given you everything.” 

She knows this is wrong. She knows she should force the connection shut and resume her life as though this never happened. 

But there’s a fire in his eyes and in her heart that can’t be extinguished. There’s a shared need in both of them that won’t be denied any longer. 

“Can we have this? Just for tonight?” 

His lips are on hers before the words have fully left her mouth. 

~~~

For all the eloquent foreplay in her dream, Ben is already too far gone to resume where his image left off with his tongue, but Rey can’t say she’s disappointed. 

They’ve been rutting against each other for a few minutes before either of them has the good sense to drag down their night trousers. Ben did manage to pull her thin top down to lave at her nipples, and Rey already feels like she’s losing her mind. 

Their nerves catch up to them when he pulls back for a moment to align his cock with her center.

“I’ve never done this before,” she admits in a whisper. 

His small smile peeks out in relief. “We’ll learn together.” 

With a deep breath, Ben pushes his cock in inch by inch as her cunt greedily takes as much of him as she can. When he’s fully seated, they both breathe a sigh of relief. He gives her all the time she needs to get adjusted before she can’t bear the stillness any longer, shifting needfully against him until he pulls out and shoves all the way back in, the air around them filling with the sound of her moans. If her nails digging into his shoulders hurt him, he doesn’t show it. 

They develop a rhythmic pace against one another, both losing their minds in the feel of holding each other close. She feels so deliriously fulfilled that she even laughs breathlessly at one point; he kisses her cheek and burrows his face in the curve of her neck in response. 

“‘Mm close,” he grunts while slipping his hand between them to rub purposefully at her clit. When she falls apart around him moments later, she can’t help the tears that leak from her eyes as he buries himself to the hilt, cumming deep inside her. She traces the lines of his back with her fingertips, pressing a kiss to his neck while he floats back down to her. 

He rolls off of her ineloquently, tugging her boneless form against his side to tuck her head under his chin. 

“Why didn’t you take my hand?” he whispers ruggedly. More tears streak down her face, creating small puddles on his chest. 

“I could never be the ruler you wanted me to be.” 

The silence that follows is long enough that she’s almost fallen asleep. Just before the night takes her, he quietly murmurs into the darkness, 

“All I really wanted was you. Just you.” 

Her sleep is dreamless after that. 


End file.
